


famous last words?

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Series: A Softer World [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ableist Language, Embedded Images, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, Werewolves, perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: A remix of the A Softer World comic #251
Series: A Softer World [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704931
Kudos: 1





	famous last words?

[ID; a three-panel comic with captions on each panel. Each panel is a third of the whole photo, which is of Ruby Lucas lying on the ground asleep in the forest. She is wearing modern-day clothing - a floral patterned dress and red pants. The captions are:

I woke up in the woods covered in blood

which means I am either crazy or a werewolf

but I'm not a nobody

/end ID]

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=251
> 
> Title also from A Softer World
> 
> made with www.infinitecomic.com/index.php
> 
> used: http://kissthemgoodbye.net/onceuponatime/thumbnails.php?album=20&page=3
> 
> lmk if the image link ever breaks


End file.
